Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! (video)
'''Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! '''is a video featuring Dorothy the Dinosaur that was released on December 5, 2012. It is the final video in Dorothy's series. Running Time = 57:05 Songlist #Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party #Five Little Joeys #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #A Sailor Went to Sea #Having Fun at the Beach #Romp Bomp a Stomp #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around #Henry's Dance #Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Hula Hula Baby #Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango #Getting Strong! #Hawaiian Boogie #The Monkey Dance #Wiggly Party #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #Dancing in the Sand #Hot Potato Cast and Crew Cast *Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Tiffany Smith and Kate Alexander (voiceover) *Wags the Dog - James Arthur Chen, Lauren Hannaford, Paul Field (voiceover) *Henry the Octopus - Lucy Wiggan and Jeff Fatt (voiceover) *Fairy Clare & Clare Dee Dance-a-Lot - Clare Field *Laugh-a-Lot Dance-a-Lot & Big Teddy - James Arthur Chen *Prance-a-Lot Dance-a-Lot - Lucy Wiggan Crew *Written by Anthony Field *Produced and Directed by Paul Field *Choreography - Caterina Mete and Clare Field *Executive Producers - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, and Anthony Field Gallery File:A948D404-62B3-4086-AA4E-2384BC3A1532.jpeg File:7E2FDA0A-8D4A-482D-8E77-FBF3241F171D.jpeg|The Wiggles Logo File:C4949957-C6F8-4C85-B616-EEEC3B0094A2.jpeg|The Wiggles Presents File:A7BC123F-ED61-437B-B087-E09E9B654973.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur's name in the opening credits File:8F322A0D-4965-4865-AF73-EF5EFD308906.jpeg|Henry The Octopus' name in the opening credits File:E3D7DBCC-FCEA-4C0C-B18D-669B027DA791.jpeg|Captain Feathersword's name in the opening credits File:B50DE21F-A7F1-4077-ACAA-3876F0B43DB2.jpeg|Fairy Clare's name in the opening credits File:4DE66424-2B9A-4010-B8DB-C7B52998A466.jpeg|Wags The Dog's name in the opening credits File:96E75969-E077-493D-99E1-4B115D827417.jpeg|Clare Dee Dance-a-lot's name in the opening credits File:93D317CF-3A51-4A92-8D1D-9B95E8ADF8D3.jpeg|Prance-a-lot Dance-a-lot's in the opening credits File:9BF7775B-881F-4FD5-BA31-B9788E1C8362.jpeg|Laugh-a-lot Dance-a-lot's in the opening credits File:DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty-TitleCard.jpg|Title card File:C97709CD-9374-4462-9A82-8F29F24A2A1B.jpeg File:4869BD39-E36F-40D9-8D8D-7E6229CDCF8E.jpeg File:14E416CC-C45D-497A-A039-43A18D262D6F.jpeg File:183F3B2F-241B-40B6-A3BE-58943404E444.jpeg|Dorothy waving hello File:8196117F-4077-488C-BEA2-94762F490853.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is doing a cartwheel File:C6F8B95A-1CF0-460D-A1F1-0A27203B8E94.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is doing some splits File:9DABB459-74CC-4916-85D0-E372149C65DD.jpeg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:FE7A412D-B2EB-48C0-8127-417938340F5C.jpeg|Audience clapping File:D4F33E86-C5B5-4F60-8D9D-F595E6152C57.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is bowing to everyone File:88E6A08A-9FC4-4CF0-820B-51CB67576628.jpeg File:893E2519-7B8E-432A-B7AE-A2A96D4C1F28.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur singing Dorothy’s Beach Party! (song) File:1F848877-E742-4DAE-9BDC-04CEA4B8D9C3.jpeg File:FB231A41-E9F9-4FC5-8F49-682968CBFCE8.jpeg|Audience are waving to Dorothy File:633B5862-FFAE-42B7-84D7-30C99B4D1F20.jpeg File:7D1AB7C1-0E99-4743-BB26-F410D6F8F235.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is spinning around File:23D468AF-4192-4494-A50D-4CA9CBF6B699.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is pretending to be scuba diving File:DA8450FC-F234-430F-96DB-1BC3C35BD53A.jpeg File:2AFE00DE-1D8B-4EC7-87D5-B97FBD59BDD1.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur is dancing File:9A15331F-3AC5-4B42-ACC9-4A256A70C34D.jpeg File:02866B18-1092-4690-AB5A-FBF5C83013FE.jpeg WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Wags The Dog File:10D0E2F7-E048-4233-A822-C4B94B1066EC.jpeg File:6095741A-1B2E-4A4A-9890-D51652EF2499.jpeg|The Wiggly Mascots File:141781A3-1709-423D-9A30-9CC7B2DC93B6.jpeg|Wags & Dorothy File:BFFA25EE-A825-42E5-ABEE-B315290D2F9E.jpeg|The Wiggly Friends File:8EA415F2-384B-4F03-8CFE-D59E722619E1.jpeg DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartyOpening.jpg|"Dorothy The Dinosaur's Beach Party (song)" File:D271CCE0-4045-42C4-9AA4-F00E42CF78E7.jpeg File:403BC223-1854-4B08-ACFB-FF3E2078A476.jpeg File:4350E2F0-B8F6-4FAF-B796-9F1A33A11A37.jpeg File:8290E9C2-7FBE-4930-B4EE-B991A75E43C5.jpeg File:F0BAB00F-E0D6-4FB8-B656-D1988CCCC428.jpeg File:55A421AA-AD15-421A-ADBD-420A8DE0631B.jpeg File:86150065-EF49-4F7F-BED2-5CEDA5E2667D.jpeg File:9EF15417-CF5F-4E0F-95EE-1B8F8D5931B4.jpeg|The Early Wiggly Friends File:D242F361-D9EC-4B9F-B756-B2B47B948AFD.jpeg|Fairy Clare File:0C27D079-EDC5-4C6E-8C8C-C298DA1A5681.jpeg|Dorothy & Henry File:5A00EF4F-CB12-4481-BAFD-CD553727E3EA.jpeg|"1, 2, 3," File:C61CA9C1-9F87-4299-91EC-D6543521273F.jpeg|"Hi, Dorothy!" File:2A55FF10-46A7-424A-B604-52FB8EAF37E1.jpeg|Audience are waving to Dorothy File:56F12C5A-CDF8-4007-B256-66710163E14B.jpeg||The Wiggly Mascots & Fairy Clare File:9DE10FA8-0667-43DA-9E0A-461C5567116D.jpeg|Wags The Dog & Fairy Clare File:7426DA01-054A-489A-AAFF-BAA66B78C69F.jpeg|"Woof! Wags!" File:3EB35813-9433-4A52-8798-728418754D36.jpeg|Henry, Wags & Fairy Clare File:3D04A701-792B-4612-A068-D4CEE30B604B.jpeg|Henry The Octopus & Fairy Clare File:A4370C68-2C16-4D13-9CD3-985E237D458C.jpeg|The Land Wiggly Friends & Fairy Clare File:D6DD5460-4854-4116-B42A-4F84DA204D0F.jpeg|Fairy Clare & Captain Feathersword File:45198EF7-4297-4133-A447-5AF69DA23825.jpeg|"Ahoy There! Captain Feathersword!" File:9632B00D-3FFA-4412-9EE4-F78E5F11C237.jpeg File:090C90DE-3BD7-4D20-B63B-24FA1E0C70D5.jpeg File:94C8B933-38E8-4BF8-BDF6-2F30E6B88D6A.jpeg|The Male Wiggly Friends & Fairy Clare File:B3DB4A9D-2531-4DCA-B382-673F0EB48ABF.jpeg File:6736C170-5B94-4350-8D92-57DB6BB24C8F.jpeg File:91CE5720-1E7A-42D9-AF9E-7A74DE99E478.jpeg File:3969C414-85FF-45AD-A845-6316E1230C65.jpeg File:129F3CAA-C171-41B6-A178-DEE3948EB3B6.jpeg|"1, 2, 3," File:562A68E1-2006-413A-832E-8BC962269B86.jpeg|Wags & Henry File:DEB35E22-707E-42D0-889C-A0DA85B251A5.jpeg|"Hi, Henry!" File:DF9533A9-459C-4636-9BC9-C53C8D33085B.jpeg|Henry's spinning File:537E2A10-2371-47FC-B550-B1B34CD6C92C.jpeg File:124B9B38-E89C-42A9-94FC-A63A40C37BD2.jpeg File:46FBD4CB-E886-4084-BF64-9F34A340840D.jpeg File:545A6CE7-6CA4-48F1-9A1D-6D413ED03291.jpeg|Fairy Clare spinning File:4CB2CEBD-8702-4B93-A0FA-CCCC093A40C4.jpeg|The girls File:CAD57895-940D-472C-81C5-720F1985BF61.jpeg File:BFBC4162-7A83-48FA-B262-46AD86203252.jpeg File:889A5E04-C946-4C39-BDAC-03623E0B0F9E.jpeg|The Wiggly Friends & Fairy Clare File:829D08E4-A2E5-4928-8FF9-6A3407DC0DFA.jpeg File:D79592F2-09AA-40EA-B61C-4EDC9F0244E8.jpeg File:26943AAE-1C0D-40B7-9CFC-21089AA3C9C2.jpeg|The Male Wiggly Friends & Fairy Clare File:27C6BC78-7D71-43CD-9DAC-4E9D89DB5B75.jpeg File:D92B9D4A-4F9A-4D61-99E0-908240AEDE5C.jpeg File:5989FC83-3292-4594-B811-7A79446CFB2C.jpeg|Audience are clapping and cheering File:239BCA51-0035-420B-B0BA-B6FC017DD9BC.jpeg File:D68F1417-1FF6-40CE-925A-8C78B7885CCB.jpeg|The Land Wiggly Friends File:764ACF92-A4DE-4EC7-BD8C-6731E3E26148.jpeg|Henry & Fairy Clare File:3CB293AA-B366-4ABC-AC12-5A14E1ADADF3.jpeg File:FB995567-171B-46EA-A40D-578700779F2D.jpeg File:354E13AE-B16E-414A-842C-808D88DC920D.jpeg File:8EB9CB4A-D077-41C2-B33F-711A655C423E.jpeg File:3ECE5C5F-60D6-4246-8DD6-E86924274023.jpeg|The Wiggly Friends File:5F55B399-5C00-4960-89EF-AABCDD5C02E3.jpeg File:1AAC4976-A393-4EDA-8B47-D3A2A4206741.jpeg File:61BBA78B-5EF1-48ED-87E4-BEAD8F5B0EE9.jpeg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Five Little Joeys" File:D126A6D5-482F-400C-A94E-136E95AEEB7F.jpeg|The Wiggly Friends & Fairy Clare pretending to be joeys jumping on the bed File:ED2CBDE3-EBBD-4C9A-BFC3-495916904707.jpeg|Audience are jumping just like joeys jumping on the bed File:18EBB40E-3CC2-4822-BBB8-04E2650718DA.jpeg File:76867F6B-A423-4FEA-842B-A6FA5C0C0B17.jpeg|Captain & Dorothy are jumping like joeys File:20FD63DF-4A1A-43C6-9A99-65F83F670DD2.jpeg|"Five Little Joeys" File:221AE837-4AD3-4530-A34A-8703CBD7388C.jpeg|"No more joeys jumping on the bed!" File:E97F7BA4-E30F-467E-809F-673E3977271F.jpeg File:BAD35086-8750-474B-8FE3-B268ACBA03D1.jpeg File:25220E5A-64D5-46F9-A9D8-0E0B55CA3B08.jpeg|A little girl acting like a Joey File:AAB88ADE-EE7D-4CE5-93B0-ED57327F40C0.jpeg|Dorothy is acting like a Joey jumping on the bed File:5ED174AE-84F1-4FB2-80E4-36E4FF0A3A65.jpeg|Dorothy fall down File:78DD05DD-9B62-4E92-A2A4-D89316B482F4.jpeg File:E5A882FD-05F9-420C-B613-1934326F23B4.jpeg|Captain, Henry & Fairy Clare File:E86EFBB9-5F1E-4A7E-8563-852C461DD40D.jpeg|"No more joeys jumping on the bed!" File:23C06B51-6B1B-42FE-9ACB-3B8EA7BF08F8.jpeg|Wags, Henry & Fairy Clare File:3A925FB5-9A85-4C68-B4D9-5F054C38FAAE.jpeg|Fairy Clare was acting like a Joey jumping on the bed File:9A6B08B1-E25F-47A1-81DD-8E42FB259C99.jpeg|Wags fall down File:89A39E53-108B-4EDD-A455-B26D7176ABBD.jpeg|Wags scratch his head File:9BE2AE51-6137-4E78-99A7-DCAE1EB13396.jpeg|"No more joeys jumping on the bed!" File:68D99F39-DC98-4347-88C0-3E0C482D316A.jpeg|Audience is saying "No more joeys jumping on the bed!" File:289ACC04-9176-41BE-AED9-5294B3EB131A.jpeg File:306F5E01-321D-4243-AC1B-D3347F94EBF8.jpeg|Henry’s Arms & legs File:69EC407E-D9DA-47A7-849E-E57DF3D49178.jpeg|Henry & Fairy Clare are acting like joeys File:E2266378-3005-48CF-B76A-EB83336BC1D8.jpeg|Henry fall down File:DA8AF785-95D8-4E3C-AF1B-5F5B766293AF.jpeg File:BB9C8644-B250-424A-B524-22B18FEAE356.jpeg|Henry is on the ground File:BCD4738E-4B13-46B6-B467-04D7B61F7CAE.jpeg|"No more joeys jumping on the bed!" File:6846FBE8-767F-49F1-A68E-AFC25A266A2C.jpeg File:D87374BD-1E14-4B8E-9B09-3815D2EF11A9.jpeg File:64271899-BFD5-4FD3-AB65-2385FC1AF326.jpeg|Fairy Clare was acting like a Joey jumping on the bed File:0856EDCF-8A74-4B71-AC07-749733F2D2A4.jpeg|Fairy Clare fall down File:0E499784-1E49-409D-A62B-9F05741B629F.jpeg|Fairy Clare & Captain dressed as a doctor File:986A9CD5-EE94-4206-B553-283CB5F66998.jpeg|"No more joeys jumping on the bed!" File:007AB0F8-1754-4BF5-A44B-49AD996D2740.jpeg File:F9D7C0D5-5D89-4372-8198-E1A73B51C6CF.jpeg|Captain Feathersword dressed up as a doctor File:594685D1-E7F2-46F6-A757-057527825AAD.jpeg|Captain Feathersword is jumping like a Joey jumping on the bed File:DD293DC0-0809-4A87-A96F-C5E44FDBFC4C.jpeg File:E36C2091-8E84-49FD-B574-3FA1A52210EE.jpeg|Captain Feathersword as a doctor fall down File:63A37330-E87D-44B3-A57F-6A4D801656CF.jpeg|"No silly doctors jumping on the bed!" File:18E1F501-57BA-481D-97D6-61BE44F880B1.jpeg File:1D1F7E82-A21B-40E0-9E2F-835D16FEE0F5.jpeg File:77A75BA1-B5BE-48BE-9293-46A08354DE3E.jpeg|Wags & Captain File:F09F500D-515D-41AB-8536-EE27CF312A1A.jpeg|The Land Wiggly Friends File:E5B5049B-13C3-438C-A18B-E60635D7F62D.jpeg|Audience clapping File:B88EDD81-6815-4631-BCC7-73B102EA340B.jpeg File:5195C39E-D782-4105-B373-AA6D99090AE0.jpeg|Captain Feathersword File:48FAE5DD-8480-487F-BEAC-55896E8F35BB.jpeg File:DDF3A555-BCA2-498E-A6B7-EF63BEE1C30A.jpeg File:3B3E2CE0-AD9E-4386-8527-1198602CBE6A.jpeg File:467B522E-13F5-4E53-A55D-4895AAC065CA.jpeg File:8E2EA6F2-F3F9-4E37-9FB7-EF7BEE5FB005.jpeg File:25137F1B-7D49-4453-8866-194E4ACF2F57.jpeg File:E6AE34C5-42F4-4E80-BF8A-0AAAC7A0E93F.jpeg File:8503F14A-620D-44AE-8280-95F8518DFF2B.jpeg File:594FCA0D-5233-45F8-8FB7-681EF00B67B6.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur File:D86B2435-7909-4B9B-99BF-A272BF7C9DC6.jpeg File:B378EB01-F236-4611-86B6-10C8DF5D233E.jpeg File:1AFFA805-D67C-4B92-BDE0-7BB6E34C68B2.jpeg|Dorothy was laughing over the quacking File:2526B170-075E-4F6B-B012-4D14BD8F68DC.jpeg File:98DD596F-0B3C-4FA6-9AC2-467F89332AB1.jpeg File:90AF8F6D-C9C4-4424-8369-4736860F2E4E.jpeg File:4C42B438-EDAB-4CC1-9DD6-95FB99D29FDE.jpeg File:A8E0EF6B-087F-472F-A48B-BE43A60857A3.jpeg File:438EC17D-9F82-47BF-9FE7-C08C4BD8E8CE.jpeg File:AF0A0F4C-C36B-4619-AD0C-8B5167C1FE8C.jpeg File:871A24C6-F8D5-4300-A60C-A9BF35ED1986.jpeg File:46032524-952B-4C12-AF2D-1BBF6B42D3EC.jpeg File:C6100A6C-0EB9-4936-9C5A-FC55263C88BC.jpeg File:13D84868-6324-4355-A709-EEAC602880BF.jpeg File:97196DD5-30BD-4550-BC4D-14AF0962A954.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur introducing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" File:E317B820-66B1-4588-88B8-96AC713FF7C2.jpeg File:02283979-4C9E-4EC5-9428-5C268837D8AA.jpeg|Dorothy singing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" File:7B53AF56-147C-4B35-9063-7A13CB3D822F.jpeg|Captain sleeping File:31C02FDC-76C7-43F6-A23E-4FF4D2451644.jpeg File:0F0F91BB-8638-41EE-88B6-9C823E65F20A.jpeg|"Oh, my goodness me!" File:8BB29307-8C47-493D-9399-F39A41D904BD.jpeg|Captain & Dorothy File:2719C692-FADC-401F-907B-4FA4301264D5.jpeg File:BE2C884E-D808-4138-962E-3163B2879A9A.jpeg File:38695AE0-9ECA-459F-92C8-295A8748169E.jpeg|"Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack! " File:750171C5-9293-4429-9400-75E47556DD5F.jpeg|"Cock-a-doodle doo!" File:5DBCAA81-1D37-43DA-9AD3-1F250C4C7593.jpeg|"Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack! " QuackQuack-2012.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" CaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" Henry'sDance-2012.jpg|"Henry's Dance" HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Henry the Octopus HulaHulaBaby-2012.jpg|"Hula Hula Baby" GettingStrong-2012.jpg|"Getting Strong" HawaiianBoogie-2012.jpg|"Hawaiian Boogie" TheMonkeyDance-2012.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" AudienceinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg WigglyParty-2012.jpg|"Wiggly Party" CaptainandDorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Captain and Dorothy Dorothy'sfeetinDororthyBeachParty2.jpg Dorothy'sfeetinDororthyBeachParty.jpg Dorothy'sfeetinDororthyBeachParty3.jpg DancingintheSand-2012.jpg|"Dancing in the Sand" DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg HotPotato-DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|"Hot Potato" DorothyandFairyClareinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Clare Bonus Clips File:C5B38EB3-61F1-499A-B6E8-28EFBC5E219C.jpeg File:EE7DF1A3-E183-4F84-9544-0193DB71BB6B.jpeg File:EE7DF1A3-E183-4F84-9544-0193DB71BB6B.jpeg File:A24E2C7C-A10F-44F4-9395-F87EE5DEE981.jpeg File:E17DBA16-A153-4A1B-80CF-F4A28A917C07.jpeg File:83A90C54-18DE-460D-84D5-14D26B967417.jpeg File:CABDD3A3-E338-4D9B-867B-C4F41CF6BA1D.jpeg File:BBC5F47B-2557-41EB-A8D5-5E597DAF702B.jpeg File:A96F6853-0F83-4353-BCC4-32663378653B.jpeg File:EBB429A3-A761-40D0-AF95-12916BCD9040.jpeg File:DD924E66-4A14-49D8-87C5-A73229790E65.jpeg File:29F504AF-DD7F-493A-A943-879B3F6BEEF7.jpeg File:B2002234-D38A-4C6A-B4B8-1171D42D0F81.jpeg File:0C9926AD-D639-43C1-BF71-3C2F3B79581E.jpeg File:A99D82E0-A735-4D37-AF27-653C4DAC249D.jpeg File:F02446F8-ABA3-47FC-9F26-51157569E5B9.jpeg File:DDD3149A-F23A-46C3-A14F-7A3E0F657C2B.jpeg File:1C390D26-A497-4330-AC83-2D7F6A9E6CF8.jpeg File:91EEF7F5-FCC1-449C-A82E-BB4E0EE57512.jpeg File:C7E1A692-28EC-4A3F-B5D6-B473229C661C.jpeg File:A02853D8-5FEF-4F1F-A459-7EE8241B5F0D.jpeg File:4E0B707D-B3BD-4B6E-934D-6915E4E4FE98.jpeg File:6C5CBD01-B239-41D1-B1B6-0F104E480DD5.jpeg File:26AC7239-90FB-4228-9630-32F1B8B53F1F.jpeg File:AE59FCFF-0CA8-4543-9982-EBAEF19663BC.jpeg File:79142123-4CDA-40C2-BF4D-E84817AB83E7.jpeg File:FCEA1BAF-882E-4616-8581-7C30B2A232ED.jpeg PaintYourWayThroughtheDay.png|The girls painting File:145E5CA9-DBE7-4A1E-85FA-6D4143259583.jpeg File:4885DC7B-2714-4078-AAF3-63F80FDF5FA6.jpeg File:36E97278-FFF1-446F-960D-0224EF3F3BFE.jpeg File:461BD4C7-9343-45B1-B2BB-B4300280472F.jpeg File:34901033-03A5-41D9-BA36-7E5E7B9EA3E4.jpeg File:0B4245E7-119F-4EE7-B52A-80A934858AC7.jpeg File:E00A79D2-6299-4845-9E29-01D6C4D36024.jpeg File:119F1F99-2375-4728-9454-0B8583A5F728.jpeg File:7265F3C6-7DDA-42F2-A5FD-2BA6DA936621.jpeg File:C675C7A9-AE15-4BE4-AEAC-0AE920AEBA45.jpeg File:6D3B7ED0-D50E-42B2-928E-983A8D440C7E.jpeg File:C00A6704-71E6-4664-ADE2-AE01098370FC.jpeg File:B8EBCA43-A165-4BF5-9CE2-A8D1361A71F3.jpeg File:50F53C01-90C1-4D93-B53E-C7BECA9B6CD1.jpeg File:0C7F967F-AECE-4039-A5C1-0BCFD1476CBA.jpeg|Endboard File:808CB7C8-EB51-44A2-9A6D-0D6F18F964A7.jpeg|Dorothy The Dinosaur’s Beach Party Time Lapsed Vision File:BA772971-B580-440E-9040-7B2448FDCA8C.jpeg Promo Photos F1A793E0-1A20-4775-B264-F2FCA0145413.jpeg 307FB79B-D18C-481C-BB66-E0AC62CDA531.jpeg 118D6A13-5C4E-4647-8A0D-DD125E943DFD.jpeg A9CCF1B9-F489-4E94-A09F-BE7E119622E4.jpeg 319484A5-031A-4DE4-8761-207ABF1FAF27.jpeg 6D626FEA-69E2-4CC9-AB7C-53675C88067C.jpeg 123403E1-DA51-4546-ABA3-F503CD5D2079.jpeg 2FC33BBA-4FA6-4CAE-84E5-D21DB8A319B5.jpeg 022AE1FE-6C26-455F-BA61-04AB6D7A81C6.jpeg BD27A0B5-762B-457E-B543-7EB41E110424.jpeg 75A7D1E1-825D-4C2B-8248-777D0A70A4C3.jpeg 993A8630-5751-4169-B95B-E7061CC9BAD6.jpeg 53099936-EBA4-4FB0-AECE-FC46FE30053C.jpeg B87B9677-E593-40CD-9643-9C9F8B80E5B8.jpeg 13894E85-E654-437F-BCA3-EEAFB85D98E2.jpeg 2A127EB7-98FD-4021-A442-29A697BD683D.jpeg 4817AA62-3095-4D2D-AF1F-2680029D97C3.jpeg 90A9B240-6AF2-4088-82E9-14A570612C69.jpeg AFEE202C-D662-4C37-A756-4FADE0085655.jpeg D1DAE066-4653-4ADB-A8BE-7DA90EFD7C18.jpeg 1A3335D2-7CA5-4577-8C6C-CD7E60A195E1.jpeg 28E73526-C3CB-4843-AED4-B74482F53BBA.jpeg 722D7122-F19B-410A-8A90-43D22F6F4E61.jpeg AE880C3C-1B65-4C7A-8A06-8DF898ACDCD6.jpeg 7F599057-40DC-4E5C-BD9F-4EDD0EF46E19.jpeg A37D4672-8909-4852-85F5-B7BC0B518A9C.jpeg 3685FC03-C2BB-4F07-8CB4-DCC04C3864D0.jpeg A8D32F61-B62F-4C5E-936E-78BB966412ED.jpeg 8975122E-6FCA-4D05-A2F4-DF211C201CD9.jpeg 5EEE5F3C-84E4-4373-A476-5924D8862628.jpeg B9030A9D-C842-4E5D-BB07-8452D33A9C75.jpeg 2673DFF6-2E34-47F8-BB9B-3CAFA9FCECB3.jpeg 05EEB943-C59F-4CC9-851E-8D918C2B1845.jpeg F4F08531-5A11-4639-A265-1320A36E72D5.jpeg EAC313FC-A9EC-4ECB-873B-E641A830B0EC.jpeg 2FDA4953-FF90-45E3-AE33-8829CAB91A79.jpeg F3B999E3-D9E4-4E81-BF8D-BAB978CDF980.jpeg D9AF5872-C4CD-4F4B-8EC2-B88D56F4A72A.jpeg CEAAF87D-F00F-417A-B889-B3A6360273A2.jpeg 1DD8BE6D-21F5-415D-9A44-8640CEFCAB3F.jpeg B295D230-235D-4117-8813-26E920E9E1BA.jpeg 362C9BA9-EC84-4553-AE70-AC095C297075.jpeg C44582F0-B946-46A3-B338-2E03F591003E.jpeg 7EC2A40C-1BD1-4ACC-A22F-33B2A3276CDD.jpeg A5D7159A-4959-4AE1-A38B-5EB3035B26FE.jpeg 769F78E9-4BC2-4010-AACA-C166B3C92A74.jpeg 3C072257-191C-4DA3-AD7D-E180F4A9640F.jpeg F5F25B49-9375-466B-9961-725BBF333C40.jpeg E70CDDD4-4AD8-408C-A7EB-02A44D31301D.jpeg CA69A0ED-01E4-4F84-8C51-BA0EBCAB195F.jpeg DVD Gallery File:20DBC476-6266-4A92-A715-F34612DBDD7C.jpeg|Back Cover File:D83DFAA7-FD6D-49E6-9796-0057B6A96697.jpeg|Disc File:56A89A2A-1A67-47EC-B5A0-0A38B0527C76.jpeg|AUS DVD Booklet File:8C2E9EC0-9C67-409E-AEAD-A4E1B0BD078D.jpeg|Page 1 File:1B5F50AD-9BF9-4E89-9932-37345B43299C.jpeg|Page 2 File:107F4EC8-8B69-44F0-A00E-9477EDCA8DEF.jpeg|Page 3 DVD Menu Gallery CEBCB2DB-C498-4517-9F4E-38A9F33A9244.jpeg|Special Features Menu (Background Music: Hawaiian Boogie) 5456BFCC-4982-401D-B2C8-331B004BCF3D.jpeg|Dorothy’s Wiggle Time! TV Segments Menu (Background Music: Dancing In The Sand) Trivia *Paul Paddick returns in this video as Captain Feathersword. *Clare Field's singing vocals are done by Chloe Zuel, and Lucy Wiggan's vocals are done by Caterina Mete. *The version of Having Fun at the Beach performed in the video and album is sung by the Dance-a-Lots, while in the credits, it is sung by Dorothy and doesn't fade out, but ends with a guitar sting and a splash. *In Henry's Dance, Paul Paddick doesn't sing in the voice he usually does when he plays Captain Feathersword, but rather his normal singing voice. *Arthur returns to singing in this video after 4 years of experience as a member of The Taiwanese Wiggles. Goofs * Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt's names are listed in the song credits of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear. Category:2012 Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Live video Category:2012 DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music Category:Videos That The Wiggles don't appear in Category:Videos named after Songs Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia